Charcoal Memories
by Mimorinu
Summary: Masoa may have forgotten Rei but the same can't be said for Kira. What happens when Masoa sets out to find her, then kill her? I'm dedicating this to my very loyal fan Kilbert McKeegan.Sry guys but I'm putting all my stories on hold til summer because sch
1. Chapter 1: A lovely dinner

**Disclaimer: I am poor and own nothing.**

Chapter 1: It can't be.

Kira and Rei, happily married, and starting to think about little one's running around the house. (No Kira's not pregnant they are just pondering the idea)The couple has been married for a year now, and they couldn't be happier. Or so they thought.

"Rei! Rei! Where are you? We were supposed to be their half an hour ago. What is taking you so long?"

"Do I really have to wear this tie?" asked Rei as he pulled on the silk fabric strangling him.

"Yes, we're going to dinner with Harumi and Tatsuya so we have to look our best." Kira said.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. It's just for one night, I don't think it'll kill you." she smiled

"Fine." Rei bent down and gave Kira a light kiss on the forehead and headed into the bathroom, so he could finish getting ready.

The two set off down the street toward the restaurant where Harumi and Tatsuya were patiently waiting. When they got to their table Harumi and Tatsuya didn't even acknowledge their presence. They went about their conversation like no one was there. Soon a waiter came and took their orders and gave them their drinks. But, Harumi and Tatsuya were still being quiet as a mouse. Kira caught on quickly to their game of 'silent treatment' but Rei was starting to get irritated. So, before he lost his temper or something Kira quickly spoke up.

"We know we're late, Rei had a fuss with his tie. We're sorry."

"Well, I guess its okay, we can forgive you. Right Tatsuya?" asked Harumi.

"I donno. These two _were_ pretty late. They'll just have to make it up to us." Tatsuya looked at Harumi and she instantly knew what he was thinking.

"What?" asked Rei. "What kind of friends are you, so we were late what's the big deal?" said Rei. He looked at Kira who was smiling. But her smile quickly faded as it turned into puckered lips making a puppy dog face. He looked at her and smiled to himself, he couldn't resist 'the face'.

"So what do you want?" Tatsuya looked to Rei and smiled.

"You'll see."

The previous waiter came back with their dinners and everyone dug in. Light conversation began as the four friends were happily stuffing their faces. But, little did they know that someone unexpected was watching them. After everyone was done eating the waiter came and took away their empty plates and the four resumed their conversation. When it was over Tatsuya brought up the matter of the couple who was late, and how they owed them.

"Okay, Rei. You want to know how to make up your late arrival?" asked Tatsuya.

"Hmm. What is it?" After he spoke the waiter came back with the bill and handed to Tatsuya, who happily handed it to Rei.

"What? You want _us_ to pay for the meal? That's not fair."

"We know, that's why since it wasn't Kira's fault _both_ of you were late _you'll_ be the one to fit the bill. But hey, I'm a good friend, I'll leave the tip." Tatsuya smiled at his words. Rei on the other hand wasn't smiling, instead his brow was scrunched up and his mouth was a little distorted as he looked at the bill. Their dinner had cost $154.75. That was more than Rei had brought with him. He leaned over to Kira and whispered. "Do you have a hundred bucks on you?"

"What!" she yelped.

"Shhh! You're louder than you were in high school. Now, I asked if you had a hundred dollars on you?"

"No. I only brought fifty with me. How much did our dinners cost anyway?"

"$154.75."

Just then someone walked up behind the whispering couple and tapped Rei on the shoulder. He looked up to see who it was and was shocked. The figure standing in front of him was none other than-

(A/N: Ha! A cliffy. I know I'm cruel. But, hey all you gotta do is review. All I want is five reviews then I'll post chapter 2! So R&R! Also tell me if I should continue this story or not I need to know from the people who read it. )


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these…I OWN NOTHING! There we go.**

**A/N: Even though I have one reviewer so far, I'm going to stay true to that reviewer and give them another chapter.**

**Chapter 2: He's back**

Rei turned around to see none other than, Masoa. The one who tried to end both Kira and Rei's lives was standing right there in front of them, smiling. He looked at Rei and smiled then handed him a hundred dollar bill. Rei stole a glance at the bill but quickly returned his gaze back to Masoa.

Masoa watched Rei's face as it turned from shocked to confused. He didn't understand why the blonde stranger was looking at him so funny, but he did notice the long haired girl next to him. This girl he remembered, the one who tried to take something away from him. She's the one who screwed up his life by causing him to be put in a psychiatric center. She's the one- the one, who must die. After recalling his feelings of hatred towards the girl in his dark mind he remembered the stares of the others at the dining table. He looked at the boy blonde and bent over into his ear and whispered. "I heard you were running low on cash, so I thought I'd help you out." He then slapped the bill in Rei's hand and returned from whence he came.

"Masoa." Kira whispered in a trembling voice. The silent three heard her and nodded their heads in agreement. Rei was the first to form a complete sentence at the table.

"Why do you think he was here?"

"I don't know." Spoke Tatsuya. "The cops said he didn't remember you right? So maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he happened to be here and heard your little dilemma about the bill and was trying to be a good person and help you out. Speaking of the bill, you got that hundred bucks now so you can pay for out meals."

"No. We can't just take his money. I mean its a hundred dollars. That's a lot of money to just be giving away." Exclaimed Kira.

"Well maybe he struck oil somewhere and got rich. Besides we really need the money right now, plus he gave it to me of his own free will, I say we keep it." said Rei.

"No." Kira stood up, took the money and began running in the direction Masoa had gone. Rei got up after her but slammed into some waiter carrying fajitas that were steaming hot. The fajitas fell on his lap (that probably didn't feel too good.) and he tried crab walking backwards to get away from flaming food.

Meanwhile, Kira was running down the street looking for Masoa. She looked down alleyways and asked people if they had seen him. But all the while she was doing this the person she was looking for was right behind her. She stopped at one last store, an art supply store actually, and went to the double doors. As soon as she had her hand wrapped around the handle a firm hand grasped her on the shoulder. She whirled around quickly to see a smiling Masoa, standing in the shadows.

"Kira Aso. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Kira stood with fear as she pressed the hundred dollar bill to her chest. "Y-yes. It has been."

"What's wrong? You look frightened, almost like you'd seen a ghost."

'Or an escaped psycho.' Kira thought. Masoa started walking towards her with light footsteps on the damp concrete block. With every step forward Kira moved backwards. Still clutching the money to her bosom she quickly shot it out at him. He was temporarily surprised by her action but soon concealed it. He looked at the money in curiosity and pretend confusion.

"H-here. This is the money you gave Re-. I mean my husband." Kira was afraid to say Rei's name. What if she had said it and it jogged Masoa's memory. She didn't want that, nobody did.

"What? Why are you handing it back to me, you don't like generosity?" he said annoyed.

"No. We just thought that this was a lot of money to just be giving away is all." She shifted her position on the walk becoming uncomfortable.

**With Rei**

Rei finally got the flaming fajitas off his crotch and started back to finding Kira. She was probably at least three blocks away by now. He ran by every store making sure to check in every alley and extremely shady places. He came to an art supply store with two double doors, but there was no one around. 'Maybe she's inside getting paints or something' he hoped. He started to make his way towards the store when the wind picked up and blew something his way, that was creating an annoying scraping sound. He bent down to pick up a one hundred dollar bill torn in half.

A/N: So? You likey? Dislikey? R&R! Sorry it's a cliffy. I guess I just love torturing my single reader. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: The Search.**

Rei held the torn peices in his hands and started to panick. He looked down the block and across the street but there was no where they could hide. 'Where are they!' he thought. Rei knew he couldn't look for them on his own with much luck so he decided to go back to the resteraunt and get Harumi and Tatsuya to help. He ran the way he had come, unaware of the two figures watching him through the art supply window.

Masoa released his hand from Kira's mouth as Rei ran from sight.

"Masoa. Why are you doing this?" breathed Kira.

"You ruined my life Kira, and now I want revenge."

"Ruined _your_ life? You tried to ruin mine! How could I have possibly ruined your life.?" she asked.

"By sending me into that mental institution! It's your fault I can't live a normal life! So now in return for ruining my life, I'll just take yours from you." He dragged her out of the store and towards an apartment building, pushing aside a grungy looking man on the way. He shoved her inside the brick building, where it was dark and smelled of rotting wood. He pinned her against a wall and drew something shiny out of his left pocket.

Kira felt something cold prick against her neck and looked at what she could see of Masoa's smiling face.

"Masoa. Don't do this. It's not my fault that you were sent to the institution, it's yours."

"What do you mean mine?" he asked coldly.

"I mean that you would have never been sent there if you hadn't killed Yaoji (the bully man, i forgot his name). Now would you?"

"Shut up! I don't even know who this Yaoji person is! All I remember is you and nothing else, for a year now I couldn't remember anything and it's so damn frusterating! My mind has been like a blank white canvas that's been painted black!

"The only colors I could see in you were black Masoa." she whispered.

Rei had run back to the resteraunt and had gotten Harumi and Tatsuya to join him in the search. They all took opposite directions to find Kira; and each person had a cell phone for contact. Rei took the North, Harumi took the East and Tatutsuya took the West. Rei went to the Art supply store again and asked the clerk if he had seen Kira as he dug for her picture in his wallet. Sadly the answer was no, so Rei asked people on the street if they had seen Kira, and every one of them said no. 'They couldn't have just dissapeared from thin air.' he thought.

Harumi went around all the alley's and asked anyone she found that didn't try to kill her, but no one had seen them.

Tatsuya wasn't having any luck either, he went by a pool haul and was intimidated by the all the strong hulks in it to even ask. He then ran to a gas station he spotted and asked if anyone had seen Kira or Masoa giving discriptions of them both. Everyone said no except for a shady looking man, sitting on the curb. He looked like he was homeless, and run down.

"Sir, did you say that you'd seen my friend?" asked Tatsuya a bit cautiously.

"Yeah I saw 'em, the boy that was with her pushed me down. Damn kid." the man hoarsly said.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Tatsuya.

"Yeah, they went into a run down apartment buildi'n about two blocks from here."

"Thank you sir!" Tatsuya started to run towards the described building when he stopped and turned around. He reached into his pocket and placed two hundred dollars in the grungy mans hands, and said thanks once again. 'Now on to find Kira' he thought.

**A/N: It's short again. Hee. But no cliffy. R&R!**


End file.
